Hacia el país del Hierro
by Nefertari23
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sasuke ha sido condenado como enemigo de clase S. Sakura debe encontrarse con Naruto en el país del Hierro. Una extraña conversación hará que ella se entere del paradero de Sasuke. ¿Que hará? ¿Podrá verle? 100%SasuSaku. AVISO;LEMMON


_**Hola!! Pues nada, que me apetecía hacer un pequeño One-shot de Sasuke y Sakura, con una buena dosis de Lemmon (hay que ver, una empieza a escribirlo y no se puede parar ¬¬) Espero que os guste, es un pequeño paréntesis que hago mientras preparo el siguiente capítulo del fic largo (La flor del Sharingan), como me está costando más de lo esperado, quiero agradeceros la espera con este pequeño regalito. (Este one-shot me vino por inspiración repentina mientras escuchaba la canción de "¿Qué pides tú?" De Alex Ubago. Es antigua pero preciosa, escuchadla mientras lo leéis!!!)**_

_**Disclaimer; Naruto y todos los personajes son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

_**A LEER!!!!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Hacia el país del Hierro**_

Sakura corría como nunca. Debía llegar al país del Hierro lo más rápido posible. Tenía que hablar con Naruto… debía aceptar aquella horrible y desgarradora verdad; Sasuke ya no era uno más de Konoha, ya no había mas oportunidades para el equipo 7… Paró en seco su carrera, apoyándose sobre la rama de un viejo árbol… la angustia de su pecho resultaba dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa… no sabía como aceptar el echo de que cualquier villa, incluyendo la suya, estaba en la obligación de acabar con la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Un desgarrador grito de agonía se escapó de su pecho.

-¿Por qué?- gritó, mientras unas amargas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- ¿por qué has hecho de tu vida un maldito infierno Sasuke?

Cientos de pájaros salieron volando airadamente, el golpe que Sakura dio al árbol resonó por todo el bosque.

Necesitó varios minutos para recuperarse y seguir el camino.

Estaba exhausta…definitivamente no podía dar un paso más. Tuvo que ayudarse de una gran roca para mantener el equilibrio, sus piernas no le respondían, parecía que chillaban, pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Sus niveles de chakra estaban por los suelos. Debía descansar. Apoyó su frente en la gran piedra, buscando el alivio de algo fresco.

-mierda- pensó- no voy a poder llegar hoy…tsk!

Sacó un pequeño recipiente de agua, iba a llevárselo a los labios cuando el sonido de varias voces la alertaron. Se agazapó como pudo detrás de unos arbustos, ni siquiera hizo falta que escondiera su chakra, pues prácticamente carecía de él. Las voces sonaron más cercanas.

-tenemos que ayudar a Juugo a encontrar algo que le alivie.

-déjame en paz, dientecitos, yo no te hago falta para nada, con vosotros dos ya es más que suficiente-contestó una voz de mujer.

-si claro, y sabe dios lo que nos habríamos encontrado al volver, te conozco Karin, te ahogas en tu propia baba cada vez que lo tienes a menos de 3 metros, no quiero imaginarme lo que podrías hacerle estando a solas con él, y más si tenemos en cuenta su estado…

-¡tu no sabes nada, así que cierra tu asquerosa boca!, además, ¿qué pasará si lo encuentran?, ¿tengo que recordarte que nos buscan TODOS los países?

-estamos a varios kilómetros de la frontera con el país del hierro, está escondido muy bien, y medio muerto, ¿quién va a detectarle? Si lo único que hace es llamar a una tal Sakura, por dios…

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso mas, tardaremos al menos un par de días en encontrar algo que le ayude, ¿piensas dejarlo sólo?

-Karin, prefiero dejar a Sasuke solo, antes que con una bruja en celo como tú. Y además, te lo acabo de decir, la cueva de ese barranco es difícil de encontrar, casi imposible, no le va a pasar nada.

La conversación siguió, se oyeron varios insultos por el bosque, y en ese momento un recipiente de agua derramaba su liquido por cualquier parte donde segundos antes había estado Sakura.

La chica temblaba de arriba abajo, no estaba segura de que hacer, avisar a Naruto era demasiado arriesgado, estaba a un día de donde se encontraba él… y sentía que esta vez tenía que hacerlo sola, no le provocaría más daño a su amigo, si su corazón se tenía que volver a romper, que así fuera, pero esta vez no le lloraría a nadie. Sus ojos escrutaron el gran barranco que se extendía a sus pies, el río que había en el fondo bajaba con una fuerza enorme. A pesar del gran cansancio que sufría, concentró con gran cuidado algo de chakra en sus pies, y comenzó el descenso.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse en apenas unos minutos, una enorme cortina de lluvia cayó del cielo sin piedad alguna, la chica apretó el paso, debía encontrar el lugar. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando Sakura se encontraba calada hasta los huesos, y sin fuerzas. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró, era imposible el ascenso, la fuerza del agua que caía no le permitía ni siquiera ver, y abajo, los rápidos del río bajaban a toda velocidad, era imposible nadar. Se agarró como pudo a la pared, tanteó con el pie buscando un punto de apoyo, pero este cedió con el peso, la chica cayó.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, cargó chakra en las manos, se deslizó varios metros hacia abajo, el río se hacía increíblemente grande según caía. La chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el agua, pero todo lo que recibió fue un golpe seco que la frenó.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, ahora apenas estaba 2 metros por encima del río, había caído a una cornisa. Suspiró aliviada, al menos, podría esperar ahí hasta que se calmara el temporal. Busco a tientas en la pared, descubriendo una grieta lo suficientemente ancha como para que entrara una persona, al menos ahí estaría a salvo.

Miró con tristeza la lluvia, al final, no había sido capaz de encontrar a Sasuke…

Cerró los ojos, recordando con nostalgia los buenos momentos que habían pasado Naruto, Sasuke y ella en el equipo 7, debía darse por vencida, estaba claro que nunca volvería a ver a aquel chico al que tanto amaba…

Una corriente de aire caliente que parecía provenir del interior, sacudió a Sakura, la chica se dio la vuelta, intrigada, una pequeña luz parecía provenir de dentro…no, no podía ser…

Su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho, podía oír con claridad como palpitaba, como un tambor al que cada vez le dan más fuerte. Se deslizó con rapidez, haciéndose varios rasguños debido a la prisa con la que se adentraba. La cavidad en la roca se hacía mas ancha y grande conforme avanzaba, cuando llegó al final, vio un pequeño fuego encendido, su mirada vagó hacia la persona que descansaba al lado de la llama, respirando agitadamente, se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.

-_Sasuke…_

El chico estaba totalmente inconsciente, respiraba con mucha rapidez y dificultad. Sakura retiró la capa de Akatsuki que le cubría el cuerpo. Se asustó cuando vio la cantidad de golpes y magulladuras que tenía.

-Por dios… ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?- susurró

Sin ni siquiera notarlo, varias lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, el dolor de verle así, roto…no podía soportarlo. Miró su rostro, contraído del esfuerzo que hacía por respirar…a la mierda con todo, no podía mantener la fachada de mujer fuerte, ella lo amaba, amaba de verdad a ese chico. Puso sus manos encima de su abdomen.

-_Tiene tres costillas rotas…una se ha clavado en el pulmón... por eso no puede respirar bien._

Lo primero era curar las costillas, en condiciones normales no hubiera tardado mucho en arreglarlo, pero estaba agotada… cuando terminó volvió a mirar su rostro, se había relajado y respiraba con normalidad. Ella sonrió aliviada, le administró un calmante, y se retiró al otro lado para que el pudiera recuperarse, no tardó en sucumbir al sueño.

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza, Sasuke dormía… se acercó con cautela, ¿Qué diría si se despertaba?, el chico pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles en sueños… Sakura no pudo evitarlo, acarició su mejilla con cuidado.

-Shhh…-_te vas a poner bien, todo ha pasado ya._

-Sakura…

La chica se asustó… ¿se había despertado?, se quedó muy quieta…no, estaba completamente dormido…pero ¿entonces? Sakura salió afuera, necesitaba un poco de aire… estar ahí dentro la estaba volviendo loca… Maldita sea…la lluvia no amainaba ni un poco, estaba encerrada allí dentro. Se miró las manos, recordaba perfectamente la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke…quedaba mas que claro el tiempo que había pasado lejos de él, ya no era ningún niño… ese cuerpo…ese cuerpo era el de un hombre fuerte y atlético…se imaginó como sería una caricia suya…su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-_Sakura, por el amor de dios, ya estás mayorcita…además, ¿Qué te crees que vas a conseguir con eso? Debería irme de aquí… ¡puñetera lluvia!_

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, la temperatura descendía a una velocidad alarmante. No podía salir de ahí, lo único que podía hacer es entrar de nuevo, por lo menos así estaría caliente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando entró, el fuego se había apagado, un brillo carmesí le atrapó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- preguntó con frialdad.

La chica se quedó paralizada.

-Yo…yo…- no podía hablar

-Sakura- la chica tembló de nuevo- no me gusta repetirme, ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-… iba camino del país del hierro, oí a tus compañeros por casualidad, dijeron que estabas grave… curé tus heridas…sólo eso- _¿por qué, por qué no puedo ser fuerte? _

-Vete- ordenó- lárgate de aquí, olvida que me has visto.

-No…

-Sakura…fuera

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA, HE DICHO QUE NO!

Sakura se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, las lágrimas caían sin control por todo su rostro. El sharingan se volvió más siniestro.

-¿ASÍ ME AGRADECES HABER SALVADO TU VIDA?

-yo no te pedí que hicieras nada.

- qué te ha pasado Sasuke…- sollozó- antes no eras así… yo…yo pensaba que después de acabar tu venganza contra Itachi, volverías a Konoha y…

-¡CÁLLATE!, tu no sabes nada, olvídalo todo Sakura…TODO, ya no queda nada del idiota que jugaba a ninjas con vosotros. Deja de hacer como que te gusto, deja de hacer como que me quieres y vete a…

PLAFF!!!

Sakura había recorrido en un segundo el espacio que les separaba, abofeteó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A DECIRME LO QUE A TI TE PARECE QUE YO SIENTO! JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A DECIR QUE TUS AÑOS EN KONOHA FUERON UN JUEGO, PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE…

- ¿qué?, ¿Qué es lo que me juras?, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer?- dijo con una macabra sonrisa

- para tu desgracia Sasuke…lo único que te puedo hacer es quererte, como siempre.

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente de la cara de Sasuke, el chico cerró los ojos como pensando algo, cuando los abrió, el sharingan había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué Sakura?, ¿por qué me haces esto?, te lo dije muchas veces, soy un vengador, yo no tengo alma.

-claro que la tienes, siempre la has tenido. Pero maldito sea tu orgullo Sasuke, ojalá te hubieras quedado en Konoha, nos querías, Naruto y yo significamos algo para ti, aunque fuera poco.

-Ya no tengo sentimientos por nadie Sakura, olvídalo, todo.

-Si no tuvieras sentimientos, si fuera como dices, ¡no habrías dicho mi nombre mientras delirabas!

Sasuke se quedó completamente mudo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?, ¿por qué siempre te quedas callado?, ¿no eres capaz de ver que tengo razón y que…?

La chica fue acallada por Sasuke. El chico había agarrado sus muñecas arrinconándola contra la pared de roca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sakura? Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Konoha, quiero que volvamos a ser un equipo, quiero que cumplas tus sueños…- un gemido salió de su boca- ¡No quiero que te condenen, quiero que vivas!

El chico la contempló fijamente, sin soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre sus muñecas. La calidez, la sinceridad de aquella mujer, su olor…todo, parecía doblegar su voluntad, perdido en aquellos ojos verdes la venganza y el odio se hacían lejanos… un segundo, sólo un segundo de duda le bastó para acercar su cuerpo al de ella y reclamar su boca. Ella siempre, siempre había tenido ese extraño poder sobre él, y maldita sea, se lo estaba dejando ver como un idiota. Pero esos labios…ese calor, le llamaban, siempre había sido así. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue el terrible y excitante deseo que despertó en él en ese momento.

Saboreaba su boca, su cuello, el mentón, casi sin detenerse a respirar.

Sakura estaba confundida, ¿Qué era aquella demostración tan repentina?, ¿tan…sensual?, sus pensamientos dejaron de existir en el momento que sintió su mano deslizándose suavemente por debajo de la camiseta, un extraño torrente de fuego recorría el cuerpo de la chica, que sentía volar su mente.

Sasuke se maravillaba con cada centímetro nuevo de piel que iba descubriendo, acarició sus pechos con suma delicadeza, notó como Sakura se arqueaba en la pared, aprovechó el momento para quitarle la camiseta y descubrir que la niña a la que siempre llamaba "molestia", se había vuelto una verdadera mujer, llena de encantos y capaz de volverle loco en un instante.

El chico besó con fiereza la clavícula de Sakura, bajando hasta sus pechos, el instinto le guiaba, se lanzó desesperado a por el pezón de su compañera, mientras que con la otra mano imitaba los movimientos de su lengua.

El primer gemido de Sakura lo llevó directamente al abismo de la locura más exquisita que habría imaginado nunca. La chica comenzó a recorrer su espalda impacientemente.

Sasuke siguió descendiendo el camino, besando todo su abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, sus manos lo bajaron con una lentitud insoportable para Sakura, la cual, se puso totalmente roja cuando sintió como la prenda descendía súbitamente hacia sus tobillos, Sasuke la besó de nuevo, con más ardor y pasión, ella notó como las manos de él buscaban aquella zona tan íntima, y su sorpresa llegó cuando sintió como un dedo jugueteaba en ella, mientras que su lengua imitaba los movimientos en su boca, acallando y bebiendo cada gemido.

Él se veía incapaz de controlar todo aquel torrente de intensas emociones en el que estaba inmerso. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. Su corazón latía desbocado, y comenzó a sentir una presión desconocida en su parte baja. Los gemidos de Sakura lo estaban extasiando, y su cerebro se paró en seco cuando notó como ella se deshacía de la ropa que le quedaba.

Abrió sus ojos y lo que vio…lo dejó maravillado, la pequeña y ruidosa Sakura había florecido de una manera imposible de esperar, sus curvas, sus pechos, tan tersa, tan… cálida. Ella le correspondió con una mirada llena de rubor, pero decidida y pura.

Algo se extendía por el frío corazón de Sasuke, algo que nacía en su pecho y viajaba hacía todas las partes de su cuerpo. La tumbó sobre la manta en la que él había descansado, lo hizo con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Supo que todo estaba bien en ese momento, Sakura lo recibió con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, y sabían cómo de intensa era la forma en la que se deseaban. Sasuke siguió jugueteando con sus dedos en el interior de ella, hasta que de alguna manera, supo que ya estaba preparada.

Se posicionó, y suave, pero firmemente se adentró en ella de una rápida embestida… la sensación que tenía, era indescriptible. Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke, algo incómoda, el esperó pacientemente hasta que Sakura le acarició la espalda con ternura.

El chico se retiró levemente, Sakura iba a rogarle que no lo hiciera, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues una nueva arremetida consiguió dejarla sin aliento, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, notando una plenitud enorme en su cuerpo, y entonces lo supo; Sasuke Uchiha era suyo, y le estaba haciendo el amor como si la vida le fuera en ello. Quería llorar de felicidad, reír con alegría, gritarle al mundo que su sueño se hacía realidad, pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas, una oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar más.

Sasuke aceleraba sus intromisiones en la chica, y besaba su cuello con avidez, consiguiendo arrancarle sonoros gemidos que resonaban dentro de la pequeña cueva. Sintió un nuevo calor en el interior de ella, por lo visto, ambos se estaban acercando al límite.

Sakura se agarró a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, para recibir el mayor golpe de placer que había sentido en su vida. Fijó su vista en el moreno, en cómo las gotas de sudor se resbalan de su cara para perderse en su perfecto cuerpo. De una última penetración, el chico mordió su labio, en un intento frustrado de reprimir el gemido que salió de su garganta, para caer seguidamente en el pecho de Sakura. Ambos cayeron agotados por el sueño.

Sasuke salió a tomar el aire fuera de la cueva. La chica seguía dormida, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro, había conseguido agotarla. ¿En qué extraño y loco sueño habría imaginado lo perfecto que había sido aquel momento?

Pero era hora de volver a la realidad. Su cuerpo sintió una enorme tristeza ante ese pensamiento. Y es que él era un vengador, se recordó a si mismo, y un desgraciado, porque llevarte lo mejor de la persona a la que amas para luego abandonarla, es de un ser cruel y sin alma.

Suspiró. Al menos le diría adiós.

Entró cuidadosamente. Sakura ya estaba despierta, esperándole.

-Sakura…yo…- ¿cómo se lo diría?

Para su sorpresa, ella se acercó y le abrazó.

-Lo sé…- dijo con tristeza

Se puso de puntillas, dándole un tierno y profundo beso.

-Reconstruiremos Konoha, Sasuke. Y cuando lo hagamos, será un sitio alegre, lleno de vida. Y ya no habrá malos recuerdos, sólo estaremos nosotros, con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que vuelvas. Yo nunca…voy a olvidarte.

Sasuke se vio incapaz de articular palabra, estaba completamente emocionado, ella lo entendía, y no le obligaba a nada. ¿eso es lo que significaba el amor?, ¿Querer a alguien incondicional y eternamente aun sin saber si recibirás algo a cambio?, el no podía prometerla nada… ni siquiera sabía si tenía un futuro, pero esas palabras consiguieron arrancarle un poco la desdicha de su corazón, quiso corresponderle a esas ellas con un acto que jamás había llevado a cabo; aceptar su abrazo. La estrechó contra si mismo, sintiendo el delicado y cálido cuerpo de Sakura, resultaba conmovedor, ¿por qué nunca la había abrazado antes? Sonrió… tal vez en un futuro, habría tiempo para repetirlo, no sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero él lo intentaría.

Juntaron sus labios una vez más, con un beso lento y profundo. Concluyó así, el inesperado reencuentro de ambos.

-Tengo que irme, me estarán buscando ya

-Yo también debo marcharme, Naruto y Kakashi me esperan.

El chico salió primero, no soportaría ver a Sakura marchar sin saber donde iría. El fresco viento le golpeó la cara con suavidad, se giró un poco para ver a la chica por última vez.

-Sakura- llamó.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

De un salto, se alejó del lugar, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro.

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,  
y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo su lado azul,  
y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tu?  
¿qué pides tu?_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me gusta muchísimo el final, ya que como sabréis, es lo mismo que la vez que Sasuke se va de Konoha, pero ahora en un contexto distinto jeje. Como siempre, aquí me quedo esperando vuestros reviews, que siempre son bienvenidos. Nos vemos en La flor del Sharingan. Gracias por estar ahí.**_

_**Un besoteeeee!!!!**_

_**(y ánimos para todo el mundo, que sí que el verano se ha terminado, pero seguro que nos esperan cosas buenas todavía!!! Y muchas historias por delante!!!)**_

_**Nefertari21**_

_**PD: El fic estaría ambientado en los caps actuales del manga, por si os preguntáis lo del país del hierro y demás.**_


End file.
